<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you without me ain't right by allthewaydown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626339">you without me ain't right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaydown/pseuds/allthewaydown'>allthewaydown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Drinking, Humor, Lots of Cursing, Multi, Sexual Humor, and drunk, katara being a flirty bitch, she's sexy, this Is not my best work but fuck it man if it makes you laugh thats all that matters, zuko's an idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaydown/pseuds/allthewaydown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>zuko's in a failing relationship and katara's bored.</p><p>-- based on "break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored" by ariana grande</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Suki (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you without me ain't right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there's no cheating on anyone in this omg just want to get that out there. just some heavy flirting and staring. their ages are 23-25 respectfully so do with that what you will</p><p>this is pretty much HOT TRASH that i wanted to get out in the world bc there's this discord server i'm in that was reliving the good old days of songfics and I HAD TO. this was very self indulgent and i have no regrets because i want a foxy katara and a sexy azula, its FINE. also drunk sokka pretty much fills me with serotonin. </p><p>please enjoy, please roast me its fine i can take it. this is unbeta'd bc who cares this is just for fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara realizes that it's a bad idea being here when she’s sandwiched between two heavily drunk couples with no regard for personal space. She’s clutching a glass of god knows what and also <em> what the fuck is that smell? </em></p><p>She cringes when the girl to her right moans particularly loudly and wishes she had denied any invitation to this shithole in the first place. Suki had promised her that the new bar in uptown was filled with elite businessmen, untouchable women, and far more classist than the dingy downtown clubs they visit every weekend. But in comparison, the men were the same (albeit richer) and the women were the same (albeit pickier). But Katara still finds herself in a skimpy dress that hugs every good part of her silhouette. </p><p>She takes a gulp of her drink and watches as men in button up shirts try to seduce the women that are completely out of their league. She finds herself laughing to herself when a bulky man who couldn’t be less than twenty-five tried to wrap his arms around a girl that promptly shoved him away from her. </p><p>Katara sighs and wiggles out from where she’s sitting, and stalks over to the bar as she swallows down the last of her drink.</p><p>“I’ll take another <em> vodka Redbull </em> please,” Katara yells over the loud music, and the bartender nods curtly, expertly grabbing the bottle and tipping it over a new glass of ice. She turns around with her drink in her hand and leans against the bar. Katara eyes the stairs that lead to the roof in hopes of seeing the auburn hair that adorned Suki’s head. </p><p>“Hey miss,” a deep voice grunts beside her and Katara shakes her head.</p><p>“Nope, go away,” she says with a raised hand, keeping her eyes focused on the entrance. Katara watches as the man stalks off begrudgingly and she snickers to herself. The alcohol brings a confidence she can only muster when drunk, and the man’s <em> fucking bitch </em>does nothing to sour her mood. Although if she waits any longer, she thinks she’ll walk out of the club and text Suki an apology. </p><p>(It’s only been 30 minutes but Katara’s feet hurt in her shoes and the smell of cheap weed makes her head spin.)</p><p>Only after a few large swigs of her drink does Suki’s hair bounce into view, eyes darting around in search of Katara. She is still leaning against the bar, tipsier than she had been earlier and raises her arm to wave. Suki grins and drags a drunk Sokka behind her. </p><p>“Your brother decided it was a great fucking idea to drink an entire bottle of rum before we got here,” Suki gestures to the man grinning lopsidedly behind her. </p><p>“Suki…” he slurs and places a heavy hand on Suki’s shoulder, almost knocking her over. “It’s cheaper than- <em> hic, </em>buying five thousand drinks at an overpriced bar.” Sokka looks around and crinkles his nose. “This place smells like asshole and privilege.”</p><p>“That wouldn’t be an issue if you stopped after you got drunk, but nope. You decide it’s not enough and- Sokka!” Suki shrieks trying to hold him back from buying more drinks but Sokka is too quick and is already holding up six fingers to the bartender, indicating six shots of more alcohol. Katara’s eyebrows furrow and she turns her attention to her friend. </p><p>“Why is he ordering six? Aren’t Toph and Aang ‘out of commission’?” Katara asks with one hand gesturing air quotes. The two younger members of their group had an ongoing bet with each other that one could last longer without drinking and this week had marked the third week of their bet. </p><p>“It’s not for them! Zuko, Mai, and Azula are coming!” Suki responds, grabbing a glass from Sokka in hopes that he doesn’t spill. </p><p>“What the fuck? Zuko’s coming?” Warmth pools in the bottom of Katara’s stomach, and she throws back the rest of her drink, slamming the glass down on the bar behind her. She hopes the warmth comes from the drinks she’s had but she’s smart enough to know it’s not. </p><p>“Yes,” Suki says hesitantly. “<em>And </em> his girlfriend…”</p><p>Katara rolls her eyes, grabbing the other shot glass from Sokka’s outstretched arm. </p><p>“Bitch, I heard you.” Katara grumbles. Suki’s eyebrow quirks up and her mouth opens to say something but Sokka’s voice echoes over hers. <em> Thank the fucking heavens.  </em></p><p>“Zuko!” Her brother yells, putting the glasses down and throwing his hands in the air. Katara’s eyes direct their attention to the man in question, glazing over his body slowly, the heat in her belly intensifying. Considering their history, it wasn’t Katara’s intention to be crushing on her brother's former roommate and now business partner. Sure, in college, they used to make out in alleys next to their apartment, and occasionally sent <em> you up? </em> texts… although it never led to anything. </p><p>But Katara doesn’t deny the fact that Zuko is <em> fucking sexy </em> especially in his tight jeans and leather jacket. Though she does deny wanting to drag her tongue from his neck to his chest… maybe lower. </p><p>Katara’s eyes don’t leave Zuko’s body for what seems like days until Suki shakes her out of her daze. </p><p>“Katara snap the fuck out of it,” she whispers loudly, shaking her shoulder. Katara scoffs and brushes Suki off, looking back at Zuko shamelessly. She drags her eyes from his legs to his torso to his face and because the world hates her, his eyes land on hers and she swears she sees a smirk grow on his lips. Katara looks away suddenly embarrassed. Then again she wasn’t really being discreet. </p><p>A growl escapes her lips when she sees that his arm is around a girl’s shoulder. Mai hated Katara… for good reason. What girlfriend would want their boyfriend to be friends with someone he used to casually make out when there was no one else worth their time?</p><p>“Sokka! I haven’t seen you in so long!” Zuko yells back, his arm leaving Mai’s shoulders to throw in the air as well. She hears Suki scoff. </p><p>“You both saw each other this morning, shut the fuck up.” Suki snarks as she hands Zuko one of the shot glasses and waves behind him to Mai and Azula. </p><p>Mai is already wearing her signature scowl on her face and Azula looks damn good in her red dress that Katara curses the spirits for daring to make such good looking siblings. Katara knows she’s hot, but next to Azula (who spends her free time kickboxing and running marathons) she’s as fit as a canned sardine. </p><p>Azula gives Katara a smirk, reaching out for a shot glass. “I got my dress from the boutique on Kuei street.” Azula leans in close to Katara’s ear. “And I see you staring at my brother too.” Azula whispers to which Katara sputters out a weak denial, but Azula snorts and waves her hand to dismiss her.</p><p>“I don’t care, Mai and Zuko have been fucked up since the beginning, I have no idea why they got back together. They were literally talking about breaking up in the taxi on the way here.” Azula sniffs the liquor in her shot glass and grins. “Sokka, you bastard, of course you’d get the cheapest tequila on the shelf.” Sokka scoffs and starts a mess of profanity over Suki’s head, eliciting a laugh from Azula. </p><p>Katara scowls knowing very well why Zuko decided it was a good idea to start dating his high school girlfriend again. It was after his graduation and they were sitting in his room while he packed his things. He and Sokka were about to move to a bigger place closer to their new workspace and he had just gotten off the phone with the infamous Mai. Zuko had bitched about her a few times, <em> she’s emotionless, she doesn’t know how to be fucking empathetic, everything is about her, </em>but somehow in his god forsaken mind, Zuko thought it was smart to go back to Mai for the sake of comfort.</p><p>Of course Katara shut it down (not because she had a crush on him, because she didn’t, not then at least) but Zuko was an idiot and got back with her anyway. Then Katara’s stupid heart started getting jealous when she would see them together, holding hands and sharing whispers. It pissed her off.</p><p>Katara shakes off the scowl and forces a smile when she faces Mai, ready to greet her in the sweetest way she could muster.</p><p>“Don’t even fucking dare,” Mai mutters, flipping her hair over her shoulder and stalking over to Zuko without a second look at Katara. </p><p>The scowl returns and she grabs the last glass of tequila that she left on the bartop. </p><p>“Alright, fuckers let’s have some fun with some rich assholes!” Katara yells, holding out the shot glass. Her friends cheer and she can see Suki from her peripheral giving her a concerned look. But Katara’s buzz has faded, she’s turned on for some god damn reason, and she is in dire need for something to hold herself back from clawing the eyes out of a certain raven haired girl.</p><p>Her friends cheer while they simultaneously throw back their drinks and Katara savors the burn she feels in her throat. She doesn’t miss the way Zuko watches her as she swallows her drink or the heat of Mai’s glare as she walks over to the other side of the rooftop.</p><hr/><p>Katara swears Zuko has been eyeing her from across the club while he sits on a barstool with his hands on Mai’s waist. She wants to rip the smug look off of his face and yell at him for being such a pig (don’t ask her if she wants to make out with the smug face because she <em> doesn’t</em>). Even if she isn’t Mai’s biggest fani, it still didn’t feel right for him to keep his eyes locked on her for the entire night.</p><p>But Katara’s six shots in and any inhibition she had is long gone. So she stares back at him with half lidded eyes, crossing her legs over each other and leaning back into the leather couch she sat on. Besides, Azula did say they had almost broken up, right? And Mai didn’t look particularly interested in him at the moment. Is it such a bad idea for them to just… stare? That’s innocent enough. Katara shakes her head and looks up at the ceiling. She watches with hazy eyes as the hanging light bulbs flicker above her.</p><p>“Katara! It’s only 1 AM, get your ass up and dance with me!” Katara can barely mutter a response before Suki sweeps her up off her seat and pulls her to the dance floor. In a swift beat, Suki has pulled Katara towards her chest and is moving rhythmically against Katara’s back. A sly smile flits her lips and she drags her hands up her sides, swaying with the music. </p><p>(In the back of Katara’s mind she knows Zuko’s eyes still watch her from the bar and she makes sure she’s grinding her ass hard enough against Suki’s to make sure he realizes he’s an idiot and a half.)</p><p>Katara’s hands make their way to the back of Suki’s hair and she runs her fingers through the strands. She knows Sokka is probably hunched over in a booth trying not to look too drunk to get kicked out so she can dance as salaciously on his girlfriend as much as she wants.</p><p>“Katara, I know what you’re doing,” Suki whispers in her ear, and she turns around, dangling her arms over Suki’s shoulders.</p><p>“Whatever do you mean, my bestest friend?” Katara slurs.</p><p>“Mai literally just stormed out of the bar and Zuko won’t stop staring at you.” </p><p>Katara smirks and leans her forehead against Suki’s. She kisses the tip of her nose.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything but drink and dance with you Sooks,” Katara can easily feel the strength of the alcohol coursing through her system and it’s making her lies flow faster out of her mouth.</p><p>“Bullshit, you know damn well what you’re capable of, and <em> he has a girlfriend!” </em> Suki whispers loudly. Katara scoffs and backs away from her, her hips still keeping up with the beat of the music.</p><p>“I’m merely enjoying myself and Azula said they broke up in the taxi, and if she stormed out that just proves she was right.” Katara spins and reaches for Suki’s hand. “Besides, I’m not making any moves on a taken man.”</p><p>Katara tries to keep her face as neutral as possible but it’s a losing game when it comes to Suki who is once again rolling her eyes. She lets go of Suki’s hand as the song ends and she stalks over to where Zuko is sitting, an innocent smile on her lips.</p><p>“Care to buy me another drink?” Katara says jovially, leaning her arms against the bartop. Zuko’s eyes are blown black when he turns to her and the usual gold that reflects in them is nothing but an outline. Katara bites her lip as the familiar warmth overwhelms her body. Zuko’s smirk is back on his mouth, nodding over to a bartender.</p><p>“I think the only drink you need right now is water, Katara.” Zuko mutters, and Katara resists the urge to hit herself in the face. Because, <em> god dammit, </em>even though she is an “official” adult, (what the fuck does that even mean) the way a man says her name (especially this man!!) still has the power to turn her insides into jelly. </p><p>“Which you can order for me because obviously, -<em> hic </em>, I am in no place to be communicating with strangers.” Katara winks at him and she thinks she hears him growl.</p><p>Zuko orders her a glass of water and she gulps it down immediately. She also doesn’t ignore how his eyes trail after the droplets that slide down her chin. She thinks she can get used to this.</p><p>“Where did Mai go?” Katara doesn’t really care, but out of courtesy she thinks it's a good idea. Her joy increases when his eyes roll and he lets out a scoff.</p><p>“Off being a bitch, Azula went after her. I swear to god, I can never satisfy that girl.” He looks back at her and she licks her lips.</p><p>Something in Katara flips and a flame ignites in her already too warm body. If ever there is a time for her to say anything, <em> do </em> anything, to possibly sway her destiny’s path, it was now. And Katara never backs down from a challenge.</p><p>“You know what I think you should do?” Katara whispers, leaning in closer to him. If she was going to make something happen, it was going to be with a man with no ties to anyone, and in this moment Katara is feeling as confident as she ever will be.</p><p>She tugs on his collar to pull him close as well and she can smell whiskey and cinnamon.</p><p>“Break up with her,” she smirks. “I’m bored.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@markedmage I HOPE THIS MAKES YOU LAUGH BC IM SHIT AND THIS IS ONCE AGAIN HOT TRASH</p><p>did i base the events and personalities on my own and my experience with nights out with friends? who knows. am i notorious for flirting in public then being too much of a baby to do anything about it? maybe. does alcohol help? yeah.</p><p>BE SAFE WHEN YOU DRINK KIDS this has been a psa.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>